Beg
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: I don't like feeling stupid, but I want him to enjoy himself so I reluctantly decide to play. Dasey. Cruel Derek.
1. Am I Already that Gone?

I'm known to be many things. When one describes me such words have been utilied--_Strong._ But you wouldn't know that the way I weaken allowing him to come into my room late at night knowing what he wants. _Independent._ You would have no clue the way you see how much I cannot bear to hide my need for his touch. _Determined. _Well its noticable how nothing can stop me from tasting him_. Righteous_. I guess that depends on whose morals standards because nothing feels more right than now. Although because he is my stepbrother others would disagree.

He creeps over to my bed with a hunger needing satiated. I feel like a worthless piece of meat. Yet Im wanted if only for a while and that's enough for me in this moment. I pull his face to mine and kiss him eagerly as he crawls over me. He notices I'm not wearing pajama pants or shorts and smiles smugly.

"In a hurry are we?" Derek smirks. His eyes never leave mine as his hands move under my shirt and pushes past my bra to feel my small breasts. He gives one a squeeze and I love how that feels. I don't want him to know how much but I cannot help but release a moan. I close my eyes not wanting to see his gloating and arrogant eyes.

"Let's play the states game" he whispers giving my neck a lick. I don't like to play because I forget more than a fourth of the fifty states because I cannot think too clearly when he has his hold on me. Unfortunately Derek loves it when I start repeating ones I have already stated . I don't like feeling stupid, but I want him to enjoy himself so I reluctantly decide to play.

The alarm clock wakes me up. Derek is on the other side of my bed. He pulls the covers over his head but I nudge him.

"You better go before the others wake to see you." I remind him.

"God don't nag first thing in the morning," he grumbles sleepily. He yawns loudly then stands to grab his clothes on the floor. He dresses then leaves. He doesn't shut my door which annoys me. I grab my clothes for a morning shower. As I step into the hall Derek makes his way to the bathroom.

"Let me take my shower first," I insist as he shuts the door.

"No I need to wash your sweat off me," he shouts from the bathroom.

"Shut up!" I yell in fear that someone heard him. He laughs he finds it hilarious to freak me out.


	2. It will Always Be Me

She felt arms come up from behind. They wrapped lovingly around her waist as if there was no other place they belonged. Casey sighed. His hands traveled down to her thighs, between her legs. She felt her womanhood shiver in excitement. She felt Derek's cheek curve as he grinned and she knew he knew.

Casey pulled away from him and left the kitchen returning to the living room where her mother, sister, and Edwin were watching a movie. She returned to her seat with her drink in hand. Derek sat down boredom written on his face.

After reading Rebecca for a while Casey's eyes grew heavy and she reached to turn out the light. Derek entered her room quietly. Casey defiantly spoke. "Not tonight Derek."

He laughed domineeringly. "Yeah right."

A real woman in control can make a statement without explaination, but Casey wasn't in charge. "I'm tired," she explained.

"Youre always tired in bed. That doesn't mean shit." Derek replied presumptuously as he climbed into bed with her.

"Your on your own tonight." she affirmed and pushed him roughly.

His eyebrows cocked. "Really? Alright I'll go but you know tomorrow you'll be wishing I come again."

"No I won't Derek. Youre not as hot as you think you are," her voice fevered.

"Try to sound a bit more convincing next time," he mocked her and stood taking her book and placing it on her nightstand.

"You may not like me but you like what I give you--attention. You claim I like being the center of everyone's universe but in fact that's you sweetheart. What better way to feel like the spotlight is on you when a guy like me fullfils your fantasies." Derek casually stated with arrogance.

"Go to hell," Casey growled pushing him.

"Oh don't get mad Casey," he coaxed.

"You don't know shit." she rebuked.

Derek smiled. "That's fine I don't want you tonight anyway. I just stopped by because I thought it cruel to deny you the glory that is me." his voiced smugly.

Not losing a sense of his dignity he left the room leaving Casey in her wretched state.


	3. Bring you down so badly

_Why did he fuckin ask that of me? For me to give him my soul and body when he doesn't give a damn, why did he ask? _Casey's reflections did not hold the answer. Only Derek knew. But she couldn't ask him. Then he would know that she cared too much. She didn't want him to think that she cared despite everything. If she cared, she would be weak...everything Derek already thought she was. But she didn't want to prove him right.

Casey grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

Nora asked as Casey began leaving with her school books, "Honey, don't you want breakfast."

"No mom. Im not really all that hungry." Casey answered looking at the books in her hand.

"I think you should eat something. Its nasty when a girl can see her own ribs." Derek sourly said.

"My ribs dont stick out." Casey announced.

"Like I know if they do or not. But I'm sure if they don't now, they will later," Derek replied, looking at Nora, playing on her need to ensure Casey's health.

Casey interrupted defensively. "Why do you care?"

He grinned. His voice silky and low "I don't. I just like making things difficult for you Casey. Its rather enjoyable. For someone so smart you know so little."

Casey stared at him. Tears filled her eyes and she hurried out of the house ignoring Nora's shouts for her to come back.

Nora turned to Derek. And spoke gently but firm. "You really upset her. I know you think its just a game, but Casey takes things so seriously. This isn't fair for her. I think she deserves an apology. "

"Id only be to happy to apologize, but I'm not sorry." he explained matter of factly taking a bite of a poptart.

"You made her cry and you don't feel bad?" Nora asked in disbelief.

Derek looked in her eyes. He wanted to tell the truth for once, say 'no' get up and leave. But he knew he couldn't, plus lying was much more fun.

"Of course I do. I'll talk to her at school," he answered with remorse. Nora smiled and patted her stepson's hand before pouring herself another cup of coffee.


	4. Misery Loved Me

**AN: One of my friends Lindsay wanted to finish the story so I let her. Personally Im done with Dasey fics they are now all cliched and copying other works or just not interesting. I do not take credit for the work in this chapter.  
**  
Casey closed her locker as a arm belonging to Derek draped across her shoulder. "Let's take a walk," he said as they took steps.

"Not with you," she replied pushing his arm off her.

"Aw your mad at me. Please don't be, you never get mad at me," he teased with a grin.

"Im sick of you Derek. Leave me alone." she crossed her arms as she began walking past him. He continued beside her.

"Youre no fun, Case. You take everything so fuckin seriously." he looked at her unamused.

"I know you think life is a game, but its not." she said miserably.

"Fine, guess I won't be playing with you anymore. There's plenty of girls who know how to have a good time." he said simply.

There it was: her freedom. She was free to no longer feel like a posession to be used when needed. But with that freedom came fear. She had been a pawn of Derek's for so long, it was new to feel like she wasn't. Restraints that had once been wrapt around her were gone and she felt as if something was misplaced. Something was missing, leaving her with no ties to hold on to. Those restraints were her crutch. They kept her from having to stand on her own feet.

So she and Derek were done. She was no different from the other girls on his list. She had been foolish, thinking she could have been different from them in his eyes, that he could keep a stable relationship with her because he was going to fall in love with her. She thought she could be the one to change him into a better person. Had she really been so naive. Now she realized all the other girls must have thought the same thing. How could she have been stupid? Why hadn't she thought before getting trapped? Why did her mind seem to go missing in action?

She knew their affair meant nothing to him. She had always known it wouldn't last. She knew one day he wouldn't be into her anymore. She knew the story. She had watched the ending with the many girls Derek had been involved with.

Why had he chose her? He knew she didn't want to mess around, that she wanted a serious relationship, so why did he pick her? Because a girl who had been strong, until he so easily broke her down, tasted delicious.

He deserved to fall apart. She wanted to see him hurt. She wished he could feel as meaningless as he made her feel. She wiped her tears.

She was fervor with hate. She waited for him, ready to attack. He came home and headed upstairs. As he entered his room, Casey marched in. Her eyes pierced sharply into him. She shut the door behind her, clearly angry.

"Get out," he said faintly annoyed.

"Youre an asshole." she said vehemently.

He smiled. "You haven't been this upset in a long time. I thought you lost your fighting spirit. Its nice to see you can get hateful like you used to. I was beginning to think you didn't hate me anymore."

"Oh believe me I hate you," she stated and there was no doubt.

He clicked his tongue. "I love it when you look at me like that. You'll never look at another guy the way you look at me you know that right?" His fingers grazed her cheek.

Casey smacked his hand off of hers. "No other girl's fury turns you on like mine." she responded.

He laughed like she had said something ridiculous. "Ive had sexier. Yeah definately."

She almost became the sad, pathetic girl again, but she refused to let him bring her down once more.

She scoffed. "I don't think so. Nothing gets your dick harder than me irritated with you."

She could tell he was surprised that she stood her ground. "The only sexy thing about you is that your my stepsister."

That was a lie. He tried too hard to sell it. "Yeah," she challenged.

"Yeah...but if you want another roll in the sheets with me. I'll be nice. I'll make you feel better."

He put a hand on the small of her back and the other gripped her waist. Like one in thirst tasting drops of cool water, she felt gratification in his touch. She didn't care if he took everything in her, as long as he took her.

For the moment, nothing else mattered but feeling him, being close to him. To hell with feeling independent, it was only lonliness in disguise. She didn't want to be strong, it was tiring. She didn't care about being right, man never always is. So what if she lost all the other virtuous traits, as long as she didn't lose this, she thought, as Derek kissed her.

But if she ignored all that, she would lose him. Those traits are what made her more desirable than the other girls. So if she wanted him to keep that mantra she had to be strong, determined, righteous and independent. Realizing this she pushed him off. Denying him left him craving for her, though he would never admit that, being too proud.

Every once in a while to keep him interested she wouldn't give in leaving him secretly begging for more. This way she was the only one who could provoke his greatest sexual desires. Derek never quit being cruel, but she used it as fuel to ignite her anger and direct it at him. It was a process that, toxic as it may be, made them perfect together.


End file.
